The cousin
by Mazera Deville
Summary: After last Summer Pacifica Northwest's cousin Jonathan comes to Gravity Falls. Is he as stuck up as his cousin or is he down to earth but what happens when he meets the people of Gravity falls as well as the Pines Twins
1. Chapter 1

Summer time In a home in Venice Beach, California A young man of the age of 12 was being forced to pack his bags.

"But dad I don't want to go to Gravity Falls it's so boring out thier nothing to do." the boy argued

"Jonathan do you remember what you did last summer?" His father questioned.

"Let's see I played computer games all summer." Jonathan answerred

"Exactly You didn't come out of this room at all."

"But dad..." Jonathan started

"No buts Jonathan." His dad cut him off

"Mom?!" Jonathan trying to get her on his side.

"No I'm with your father on this you have to get active alittle more and plus this maybe the year you and your cousin finally make friends." She told him.

"I doubt it." He mumbled

"What was that Jonathan?" His mother hearing him mumble.

"When do I have to be on the plane?" he changed the subject.

"In about two hours." She told him  
"Okay." He said grabbing his skateboard.

Which he quickly went to visit his friends.

"Guys." Jonathan said a little disappointedly see his friends on thier boards

"A Jonny boy the library on fifth just got new hand rail we were gonna grind you want in?" They asked

"Sure one Last sesh before I leave." Jonathan thinking loudly.

"Wait what do you mean leave?" they asked?

"Uhhgg my parents whining about how I spent last summer now they're sending me to Gravity Falls. In the hopes that me in my cousin can finally be friends." He told 'em.

"Man Sound liked Jerryville. Come on let's grind that rail." His friends laughed and then they all skated to library and they let Jonanthan do a heelflip 540 into a tailslide down and followed with flip tricks of their own.

"Nice as always crew. A Jonny Boy what time do you leave?" They asked

"In about an hour I better head home." Jonathan said leaving his friends

"A Jonny Boy here catch." one of his friends throwing him in action clip camera.

"What's this for?" he asked

"Well if you find any cool rails or rig something out there film it so we can see it." They told him.

"Cool." he said coasting back home with camera seeing his Parents put his bags into thier car.

Holding on thiers one more thing i have to get grabbing his messenger bag from the corner of his night stand and slipping the camera in thier and running back to the car.

Then as his parents Were on there way to airport and Jonathan was in the back seat they saw 4 skate boarders t holding thier take thier helmets off and hold thier boards up in a angle.

"Bye guys" Jonathan said missing his friends already.

Then they his parents saw the look on his face

"Listen Jonathan this isn't the end of the world it's just one summer." His father told him trying console him.

Which Jonathan didn't say a word.

"I bet when get to Gravity falls and start meeting people you'll start having a blast." his mother added.

Which Jonathan was still silently sulking.

"I bet you'll meet a grilfriend out thier." his mother continued.

Which he shrugged.

Seeing them pull up to the airport.

Which he got out quenching his skateboard and began to walk in as his parents held his bags.

This is it he thought.

Then his father walk through the airport with him.

His Father turn and left seeing him get on the plane.

Nine hours later In the Gravity Falls airport.

Jonathan had four packs of airline peanuts. and grabbed his luggage and stepped out of the airport and saw that thier was a servant waiting with a limosine and put his bags in the trunk then he tried to reach for his skate board.

"Woah that's okay this I'll hang on to as well as my bag." Jonathan told the servant.

"Very good sir." He said with an accent that sounded possibly posh.

"Aww Jonathan how was Your flight?" His uncle asked

"It was okay." he simply answered

"I see you like skateboarding how quaint." His cousin said seeing him with his skate board

"Well there went this summer down the tubes." He said seeing his cousin. As the servant drove them home.

"I'm just gonna let that slide because you've been on that plane all day and are probably suffering jet lagg." She told him

"Whatever Pacifica." He told her as they pulled up to the mansion.

"Wow Swanky digs." Jonathan said admiring his cousin's house. As parked.

Which he soon got out wanting to grab his luggage.

"Now now now don't strain yourself Jonny Boy that what we have servants for. " She told him. Which annoyed her cousin. "Jenkins grab my cousins bags and take them to the guest room." Pacifica ordered her servant.

"Okay so where's your bathroom so I can shower off for the night?" Jonathan asked.

"Jenkins show Jonathan to the Facilities as well." She ordered.

Which Jonathan grabbed two of his bags as Jenkins grabbed the rest. "Sorry Jenkins." Jonathan apologized to Pacifica's butler.

"For what sir this is my job?" He asked.

"For having to deal with my cousin." He told him.

Which made the butler snicker a little. Which Jonathan noticed Pacifica wasn't paying attention to him.

At least I got one friend here if no one else. Jonathan thought as he and Jenkins made it to the Guest room.

In which Johnny dropped his bags on the floor, but put his skate board neatly in the corner.

Then he followed Jenkins to the bathroom which was a door over.

"Thanks man I owe you." Jonathan told the butler.

"Young master Jonathan it is my job to help you. no payment is necessary." Jenkins told him before leaving the room.

Wow is all Jonathan thought.

Then Jonathan found his laptop and plugged it into the wall and turned on his webcam and started a recording.

"Okay it's day one everyone if you find this that mean I made to Gravity Falls okay. That also means I'm with my cousin god help me I Still got about three months to go also don't let Pacifica Northwest find these. Also I'm gonna try to find some nice rails and maybe rig some crap Jonny Boy out." Which he said saving his recording.

Then he went for that shower which took about thirty minutes. Which he came out of the Steaming room and saw his cousin in a purple nighty. Which she started talking but he was to tired to listen.

"Just tell me when I'm awake Kay?" he told her going into the guest room and crashing on the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

The Next Morning

"Huuuh" Jonathan yawned to greet and trudged out of bed which he began sifting through his bags to find a shirt and pair shorts Which two minutes later he found them.

Bout time he thought still kind a little tired. Which he quickly changed out of his Night clothes and grabbed his skate board and the action clip camera and headed down stairs.

Where he saw his aunt uncle and cousin having breakfast. "Morning everyone." Jonathan said deciding to grab seat have some as well. Which upon looking at the spread in front of him he was suprised to see the food. "Is everything okay Jonathan?" His aunt asked noticing he was in shock.

"Your food..." Jonathan let out in aww

"Yes what about it?" She asked trying to figure out what was her nephews problem.

"It's normal I mean Scrambled eggs, grits, pancakes, orange juice, and fruit and stuff. " Jonathan Said purely surprised.

"Well what did you expect us to eat?" Pacifica Questioned her cousin feeling slightly insulted.

"I don't know rich people food?" he said unsure how to answer.

"Rich People food?" Pacifica asked Glaring at her cousin. Which he turned away from her not wanting to look her in the eye.

"You know stuff like Quiche, Tiramisu, Gateau, Madeline, Rusk, Marmalade etcetera, etcetera." Which he was Just naming stuff he heard in movies. Which Pacifica began plotting revenge over his foolish remark.

"First off Just about everything you named is a desert. Secondly yes we do eat those at parties and luncheons and things like that. Third and most importantly youshouldn't believe everything you see in movies." Pacifica told him lightly raising her voice towards him which she followede up taking a light sip from her orange juice.

"Fair enough." feeling embarrassed about his remarks but still alittle pissed by Pacifica's tone which he decided to let it go.

"So what was you were saying last night any way?" Jonathan asked trying to change the subject.

"Stanford Pines is throwing his party at the shack again this year..." She started.

"I don't even no who or what any of that is." Jonathan cutting his cousin off.

"Before you interrupted the party at the shack is what it sound like a dance party in his store, and who ever party's the hardest gets the party crown." Pacifica went on.

"Still don't see what that has to do with me." Jonathan told her reaching into his pocket for a pair of earbuds.

"I barely won last year. So this year you're gonna help me win." Pacifica told him

"Why the heck would I got to this thing cause lets face it we don't like each other and I don't like parties." Jonathan told her.

"Your tickets are already here you're going." Pacifica added.

"What prey tell is making me go? I mean whats stopping me from running away?" He asked.

"Cause you know the allure of me possiblly losing is to great for you." Which Pacifica made in interesting point.

"I'll Think about." Jonathan said picking up his plate. "Umm which way is your kitchen." Jonathan asked.

Which Pacifica's Father clapped, and a few servants picked up and cleaned the table.

"Wow." Jonathan letout seeing how fast the table was cleaned.

Then he turned some music on and plug the earbuds in his ear and headed outside began skating out to see some of Gravity Falls.

Then he saw a few rails here and there which he turned the action clip Camera on to record himself skating. "It's not as fun as doing this by myself." he said looking into the Camera and Continued to skate down the street Which he saw a red head who tried to clothes line off of his board which he ducked and swereved avoid going into the street.

What the heck was her problem? He thought to himself trying to focus on skating.

Which he Continued to skate until he saw this dark skin girl just stop in front of him. Which he powersld to stop himself from hitting her.

"Umm Excuse me I need to get by you." Jonathan said trying to get her attention. Which The Girl turned and began scowling at him.

"I see." Jonathan said beginning to formulate a plan to get passed her which he saw the wall abd turned around and began to skate away.

Then the girl nodded so sure of herself which he turned around from powersliding and built enough speed to ride the wall past her.

"Man are all the girls in Gravity falls like that?" he asked his Camera.

Then he saw A teenager in Some Extremely skinny jeans as well as his friends. "I hope that isn't our future I'd look horrible in Skinny Jeans." Talking to his camera.

"What?" The guy in Skinny Jeans asked catching in attitude.

"Nothing." Jonathan said trying to avoid conflict. Which he started Skating away. "Man I definitely hope thos guys aren't our future."

Which He continued and jumped and did a flip trip and skidded seeing a doughy boy with a large white pompadour and a blue suit.

"Umm how much do you charge?" Jonathan asked.

"I'm Sorry?" the boy asked.

"For weddings Elvis." Jonthan said.

"I'm no Elvis impersonator sir I can assure you of that. I am Gideon Gleeful. Psychic Extrordinaire."

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiight, well have fun with that." Jonathan said skating off being a skeptic

"Two!" Gideon shouted.

What's that supposed to mean he wondered. Which he continued skating.

Then he been saw a bench and began grinding the seat of it which he did a hardflip to get on the top of the bench then he did a heelflip 180 to exit off the bench and Kept skating until he bumped into a heavy seat girl which made him seem short.

"You need to Be a little more careful" The heavyset girl told him sounding like a man as her Asian friend picked up the skateboard.

"Yes sir sorry about that." Jonathan said still kind of disoriented by crashing into the heavy set girl. Which The heavy set girl balled her fist and Began staring at Jonathan With Malious intent.

"Not to be rude, but do any of you Ladies know where The Mystery Shack is?" Jonathan asked.

"We're on our way there. You can come with us" The asian girl said.

"Thank you I'm Jonathan by the way." Jonathan said introducing himself.

"Im Candiy Chiu" The asian girl introducing herself.

"I'm Grenda" The Heavy set girl Introduced herself.

Then Grenda's voice hit Jonathan like a ton of bricks. "I am so sorry about what I said."Jonathan trying to apologize for thinking she was a guy.

"It's okay lets just got to the Mystery shack." Grenda told him.


End file.
